Petula the Vixen
The Vixen, otherwise known only as "Petula", is an adolescent female hero who is also mute. Little is known about her because of this and she is therefore the most mysterious of the superhero group The !!! Girls. She is extremely intelligent and possesses a nearly unmatched tactical genius. It is this wit that, in part, gave rise to her nickname "The Vixen". Despite her ability to be coldly analytical in battle, she is extremely kind hearted with a non-violent spirit. Her ability is, however, the darkest of the three girls' powers. Petula can only communicate tactical strategies to her team mates under one condition, she must have another persons blood on her tongue. History N/A Appearance Petula is of a small build, similar to her two partners but slightly less athletic looking. She has black, slightly wavy, shoulder length hair which she enjoys wearing down. She bears a light brown complexion and soft features. Her face is not striking, but reflects her mild manner and is set off with large, hazel eyes that almost appear yellow. She usually dresses herself in simple dresses, skirts, and shirts, and has a particular adoration of lightweight cardigans. In crime-fighting situations, she wears loose-fitting pants to avoid obstruction of footwork andm, usually, a sleeveless shirt such as a darling camisole. She wraps her hands in ropes much like what is seen in traditional Muay Boran ''practicioners. She also wears soft-soled shoes which shee binds to her legs to prevent loss of footware during physical combat. Personality Petula is extremely kind and gentle. This is ever accentuated by the fact that her expression of her personality is almost entirely through her actions as she cannot speak. She is very affectionate with Jillian Morris, whom she developed a sisterly relationship with, establishing Jillian's nickname "Sis". It is commonly mistaken, due to her behavior in battle, that Petula is an aggressive and even bloodthirsty person. This is surely not the case, and it is only on certain occasions that she is actually driven to be brutal for personal reasons rather than solely in order to draw blood (in order to communicate). Threats to her team mates and life-threatening circumstances provoke her to resort to an seemingly innate martial instinct, but otherwise, she remains a very violence-abstaining girl. Power Petula's primary mutation is a disability. She is mute due to an inability to move her tongue, and the condition can only be remedied by contact with foreign blood. The blood of Petula serves no assistance in her speech, so in battle, The Vixen uses a brutal set of martial arts to draw blood from her opponents in order to speak as it is necessary for tactical communication with her partners. It is also suspected that she has a superhuman brain function. This can be exhibited primarily in her cognitive and analytical apptitude, as her strategies are superior to many with her level of experience. She is extremely intuitive and can solve new, complex problems with ease. Secondly, she also is notably proficient in an unknown martial art. Possibly Muay Boran or the Cambodian ''Bokator, Petula's martial arts demonstrate a superb level of coordination and technique. Her reaction time, as well, seems to be advanced, but this may be from training rather than a natural ability. Battle Stats *Agility - 8 *Speed - 9 *Strength - 8 *Endurance - 8 *Willpower - 7 Hero Level: 8.0 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:The !!! Girls